vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
メルト (Melt)
Background "Melt" is about a shy girl who is in love with a boy. In her pursuit of him, she gets her bangs cut and hopes he will notice, all the while encouraging herself to look cute. Her love is pure; she says that she loves him for him and not because she is in love with being in love, but it would melt her to confess. Then, it rains. She has a collapsible umbrella in her bag, which she thought was too small, but the boy joins her under the umbrella of his own will. Heart pounding, she is so happy she could cry, because in Japan sharing an umbrella is a sign of shared feelings and associated with couples. When they reach the station, she almost tells him to hold her because she does not want to leave him, and can not believe herself. Multiple Fanmade PVs for "Melt" exist; most of them feature Miku as the protagonist, acting out the events described by the song. The "boyfriend" character is often represented by a faceless person (a technique often used to represent "Master", or the VOCALOID user). "Melt" was released as ryo's first single (メルト). It was also featured on the albums supercell, VOCALOID BEST from ニコニコ動画(あか), Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～memories～, 初音ミク‐Project DIVA‐2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION, and Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～. Popularity "Melt" and its PVs are so popular on Niconico and YouTube that it has been featured in some Nico Nico Medleys, and has many covers and parodies both by live musicians and other VOCALOIDs. With over nine million views, the original upload of "Melt" on Niconico is the second most viewed original VOCALOID song on the site, behind "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪". It isn't quite as popular on YouTube, although one reprint of the 3M Mix of "Melt" has over five million views. This puts it far behind other VOCALOID YouTube uploads such as "Matryoshka" and "World is Mine". Succeeding versions |description = The third and last official version of the song, which received an animated PV. It was also added on the major release of the Supercell album under Sony Music Japan, along with the song "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki". |color = #c8f6d9; color: #587a95 }} Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |utau = Dasuko*chan, , Anna Nyui (power CVVC), Shirokane Hisui, Yuzuki Yukari, MAYU (chorus) |description = A cover of UTAU, Ouka Alice featuring Dasuko*chan, Gahata Meiji, Anna Nyui (power CVVC), Shirokane Hisui, Yuzuki Yukari and MAYU in the chorus. |title = Alice's cover |color = turquoise}} |human = |description = }} |fanmadepv = |category = Fanmade PV |singer = Hatsune Miku |description = This PV has over 100,000 views.}} |arrangement = |spinoff = |description = }} }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Publications This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series. Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. Games Gallery Module pink tag white dress.png|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Project DIVA. Ac white dress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. WhiteDress.jpg|Miku's White Dress module, designed by yzk, for the song "Melt" from the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Miku V3.jpg|Miku's V3 module for the song "Melt" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. External links *Official website *Official Illustrations: **Official Art: Pixiv **2M Mix Art: Pixiv *初音ミク Wiki *ZIP of 2M Mix MP3, offvocal, Melt MP3, and illustrations *ZIP of 3M Mix MP3, offvocal, 2M Mix MP3, Melt MP3, and illustrations Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Hall of Fame Category:Song featured in Game Category:Song featured in Concert Category:Hall of Legend